


Deciding on a Nanny or Not

by Sabineholterman



Category: E.R.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabineholterman/pseuds/Sabineholterman
Summary: This is just a continuation of the last nanny scene in the ER episode entitled Parenthood.  Abby/Luka and just a little bit of humor I had in my head that I tried to write down.Wrote this a long time ago for  different Fanfiction site and thought I would post it here. Enjoy and Have a great day!





	

Hey this is just a short story I wrote after seeing the funny nanny scene in ER. Totally Luka and Abby, (who don't belong to me), please read and review I appreciate any and all feedback!

 

"Hey." Luka interrupted the gossiping nannies that were talking about the perks they would indulge in when their employers were out of town.

"Hey. Look who's here Joe, its Daddy!" Abby said and started to gather up all of her things.

"So little man, are you being good for Mommy?" Hmm?" Luka asked and wiped a little drool off of Joe's face.

"Mommy?" Kelsey the blond nanny asked as she looked Abby and Luka over. She couldn't believe that this gorgeous man was the father of the baby. He was even better looking than how Abby had described him.

"Yes." Abby answered her with the smile that she got whenever somebody called her that. She could hardly believe how 9 months ago, when she found out she was pregnant, she was terrified of the word Mommy. Now she loved it. "Ok, well we have to go; it was nice meeting you all." She said as she gathered together all of her things and stood up from her spot on the bench. "Oh and by the way, I just wanted to thank all of you."

"Thank us?" Kelsey asked.

"Yeah, I was thinking about hiring a nanny to take care of my son, and you helped me make up my decision by telling me what it really is like being a nanny. I really appreciate all the help, bye." Abby answered her and started down the sidewalk with Luka and Joe imagining the looks those nannies must have had on their faces.

"What was that all about?" Luka asked as they slowly walked through the park.

"Oh nothing, I was just getting a little advice." Abby said and wrapped her arm around Luka's. There was no way she was going to let some no good trap who called herself a caregiver take him away from her.


End file.
